


Rebirth

by EwiKnight



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Daydreaming, F/M, Falling In Love, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Makoto truly a one badass intelligent strategist, Metaverse (Persona 5), The Implied/Referenced Rape is One Line Only, shumako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EwiKnight/pseuds/EwiKnight
Summary: During one dragging school day, Makoto finds herself daydreaming about her double life as a Phantom Thief, revealing the partially unresolved inner conflicts of her past. Thankfully, her daydream becomes not only a resolution to such inner turmoil but also uncovers her other personal feelings (more specifically,romantic feelings) that are locked deep within her unconscious.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Long time no see! :D
> 
> Before I start, I wanted to greet everyone a belated Happy New Year! Though I know the new year won't drastically change what transpired in the previous year, I can only hope there'll be a better turnaround for all our lives. May you stay healthy, safe, and warm but may you also never turn a blind eye to the systemic injustices that continue to perpetuate in our society. Let's keep fighting in our own little yet best possible way! 
> 
> My deepest apologies for taking so long to publish another story as the last 5 months have been difficult for me. Adjusting to graduate school and dealing with some personal struggles have affected my motivation to write. It took quite some time but I'm thrilled to have finally come back to fic-writing through this piece. :) 
> 
> Just a little background, as the title puts it perfectly, the whole plot went through a complete rebirth. I originally had other plans for this story but it didn't turn out the way I expected it so I decided to do an overhaul! This story is heavily based on the [Makoto Niijima thread](https://twitter.com/EwiKnight/status/1243351120195366912) I made almost a year ago, which focuses on Makoto's character development. Personally, seeing her growth as well as the wonderful character development she goes throughout the game is what solidified her as one of my favorite video game characters of all time. Just to give you a context but no spoilers, this story is written around Makoto's SL Rank 7-9. :D
> 
> And oh, if you see my Tweets, you're well aware that I'm designated Shumako trash so expect some Shumako goodness from this as well. :D
> 
> \------ TW: IMPLIED RAPE ------  
> For extra precautionary measures as I don't want to unintentionally trigger anyone who chooses to read this, I've placed a tag of 'Implied Rape/Non-Con' as there's one line by the antagonist (i.e. Mementos Target) that mentions such. **No graphic depiction of rape was written in this piece.**  
>  \-----------------------------
> 
> Thank you and I hope you enjoy reading this story! :)

It was peculiar for student council president Makoto Niijima to be having a rough time concentrating during class. And of all days, it just had to be a _Wednesday_ , which was for some unfathomable reason the most dragging school day of the week. 

Mr. Ushimaru’s stringent presence always demanded utter silence during his classes to the point Makoto could hear even the tiniest of sounds. The friction of the chalk running against the slate of the blackboard elicited by the stern lecturer who continued to write on the blackboard as well as the loud ticking of the classroom’s clock only worsened her inattentiveness. In arduous attempts to focus on the lecture, Makoto zoned in on the blackboard, reading the terms being written down. However, she found herself progressively focusing more on the way her feet tapped to synchronize with the ticking of the clock.

_Focus! Niijima! Focus!_

Self-talk was a futile attempt. She could do nothing about her current predicament but only sigh in frustration. 

Although disappointed at her current behavior, Makoto wasn’t surprised at her growing inability to focus on her classes. She suspected this was due to her inner turmoil of being unable to find the purpose of her studying. Ever since she had awakened to her Johanna, her Persona, she realized a couple of things. The recurrence of such thoughts caused her to ponder on these - further losing her already diminutive attention to Mr. Ushimaru.

First, she failed to see any reason to strive for academic excellence if the ‘real world’ is a growing competitive society that would dismiss such successes. Sure, Makoto realized the importance of being academically competent and she can _definitely ace her exams._ However, she also wondered if these marks would ever matter to potential employers once thrust into the horrors of the ‘adulting’ - better known as _job hunting_. 

Second, merely burying herself in the pages of a book and being the so called rule-abiding honor student was insufficient in understanding the world she lived in and how she could take part of it. This rigid studying of hers had also made her mindset quite narrow-minded and thus, will lead her nowhere. After enlisting the help of Ren in ‘broadening her horizons’ and having met Eiko, she concluded she wasn’t right all the time and needed to consider the alternative viewpoints in the world, which admittingly, she wasn’t that knowledgeable about. Studying also didn’t help her prevent abusers such as Kamoshida, Kaneshiro, and even Kobayakawa from inflicting harm to the student body whom she needed to protect, cursing at herself for going as far as turning a blind eye to their crimes because they were adults, which she perceived were not as principled as she held them to be. Despite repenting for her past mistakes by becoming a Phantom Thief who fought against such injustices, the mere thought of her past continued to plague her with guilt. Not wanting to ruminate on the matter any further as it may exacerbate her anxiety. She willed her mind to think of something else. 

Finally, plain studying wasn’t enough to help her become her true self. After living in the shadows of being the type of person that the adults around her expected her to be, she didn’t know who she was. She found no definite answers to her own question of _“Who is the real Makoto Niijima and what kind of person does she strive to be in the future?”_ All Makoto knew was she refused to be confined to the labels constantly attached to her of being the prim and proper, robotic, and rule-abiding honor student slash student council president. These labels now left such a bad taste on her mouth after remembering what she used to be because of it - a mere puppet of hypocritical adults. 

Despite her current dissonance and lack of motivation, Makoto remained dutiful of both her student and student council president responsibilities. In fact, she studied today’s topic the night before and knew it at the back of her hand thanks to her habitual self-quizzes while riding the subway on the way to school. Today’s topic was about Carl Jung’s Analytical Psychology. Reading up on his ‘colorful’ biography, the Swiss psychoanalyst was pretty much a firm believer of the occult phenomena. Initially, Makoto found mysticism to have such a strong influence in a scientific field like psychology bizarre. However after traversing through the Metaverse, the existence of the supernatural unfazed her no more. 

A frown formed on Makoto’s face upon hearing Mr. Ushimaru simply read the pages of their psychology textbook. She let out an exasperated sigh as he read the definitions from the book _word per word_. Her teacher’s act of doing was only contributing to her growing disarray regarding her view of studying. 

Setting aside her dissatisfaction, she still wrote down the concepts - Jung’s archetypes in her notebook as Mr. Ushimaru ‘discussed’ (or rather, _mimicked_ from the book) each one extensively. Based on her self-study, Jung defined archetypes as archaic images formed in people’s collective unconscious that are manifested through dreams, fantasies, or delusions. The psychologist claimed there were various types of archetypes that resided everyone’s inner psyche and influenced much of their thoughts and behaviors. Revisiting this Jungian concept again, Makoto found it in itself interesting even though her teacher wasn’t contributing something value-adding. Perhaps, she thought it may be due to her experiences as a Phantom Thief - seeing how numerous Shadows can be categorized into these archetypes. 

One particular archetype uttered by Mr. Ushimaru immediately caught Makoto’s attention, which prompted her to place her pen down. 

_Persona._

Her mind drifted, wandering somewhere far away from the classroom and into the realms of the Metaverse. 

* * *

“Heeeeellooooo!!! Queen to Earth, Earth to Queen!” Makoto instantly recognized the perky voice that was calling out to her - her friend, Ann Takamaki. 

“It is highly probable that Queen has been paralyzed by an invisible Shadow.” 

“Inari, you’re so stupid! We just got here and given my awesome skills, I would’ve DETECTED the Shadow.” 

“Oracle, I refuse you call me an imbecile. It is you who is rather incompetent at your duty for making Queen be in the predicament that she is!” 

Even though she was half-conscious and didn’t know what was happening, Makoto mentally sighed at both her artistically-skilled and technology-wiz peers for bickering. She thought those two just don’t really ‘get along’, recalling the times she had to almost stop the two from tearing each other apart.

“Maybe she needs a ‘lil head-banging like how we slap each other with those huge-ass fans when we’re sick.” 

“Hehe Skull. You’re actually being smart for once.” 

“Can it, cat!” 

Makoto continued to sigh. If the other pair were going to bicker then so were this two - the hot-headed blonde and the cat who claimed he wasn’t one despite looking like one. A few seconds later, she smiled with relief when she heard her well-mannered classmate speak: 

“Fox and Oracle as well as Skull and Mona, may I please request that you discontinue your fight? This will not help Queen recover to her senses.” 

Makoto felt Haru gently place a hand on her shoulders, “Mako- I mean Queen, are you tired? Do you want some water or how about some snacks? I’ve brought plenty.” 

It was only upon hearing the stern yet calm voice of their leader that awoke Makoto fully into consciousness. Once she completely opened her eyes, she stared into his deep night-black eyes, which she perceived to be soft despite the seriousness it carried. Suddenly, a thought that she didn’t expect crossed her mind: 

_Ren looks_ **_really handsome_ ** _from this view._

And once it fully sunk in that she had thought Ren was attractive. 

_NO MAKOTO! YOU’RE HIS FRIEND!_

Her body slightly jerked forward, hoping she hadn’t aired that thought out loud. 

“Noir’s right. There will be no fighting and no head-banging.” Ren spoke as he moved his face closer to Makoto wherein she was paralyzed at how his face was inches away from hers, feeling the warmth that radiated from his forehead. She felt her body blaze even further as Ren placed his hand on her forehead to check her temperature, not abandoning his worried eyes on her. 

He then brushed some strands of hair away from Makoto’s face, “Are you okay, Queen? Do you need to take a break?” 

Ren talked in a much more calming voice to Makoto as compared to her arguing teammates but more importantly, did she dare admit that such a fact pleased her?

 _Seriously, Makoto. What is with you and your_ **_ludicrous_ ** _thoughts today?_

With Ren acting more touchy-feely and caring than usual, she found herself swooned by his behavior and fell into a trance again. Obviously she knew this was a dream because even though she and Ren had been spending more time together, pretending to be a couple for numerous weeks now (recalling how much effort it took on her end to hide her elation when he charismatically replied, “I’m game if you are are.” to her request), there was no way he would be acting like this in reality yet a faint voice inside her longed for him to be this way. 

And again after her thoughts fully sunk in, she cursed at herself. 

_Niijima! Now is not the time! Get it together!_

Makoto snapped herself back to reality (or rather, dream) and assured the still concerned Ren by smiling at him. “Yes. I’m fine. Just a bit tired but I can proceed. Thank you R- I mean Joker and I apologize for worrying you and everyone else.” 

Once everyone heard her long-awaited answer, Makoto saw everyone declined back to their seats, taking it as a sign of relief with a gentle pat on her shoulders from both Ann and Haru. Nevertheless, she could only focus on how Ren beamed at her as he removed his hand that touched her forehead. “That’s good to hear. Just let me know if you need anything, alright?” After she shook her head to reassure him she was okay, he smiled at her before driving once again. 

While Ren drove the Mona van, Makoto checked her surroundings. Given the sinister vibes of the dimly-lit area along with Shadows crawling around, she realized they were in the Mementos, assuming in this dream of hers they were going to change someone’s heart.

While continuing to type on her laptop, Oracle announced, “We’re almost there. The portal is just up ahead. Luckily, the route going here was only a few Shadows! Avoidable too!” 

Moving forward and cracking his knuckles, Ryuji grunted, “Yeah, this target’s such a freakin’ pain the ass.” then slumped himself abruptly back to his seat, leaving a muffled scowl coming out from the Mona van. 

“He’s apparently this principal who abuses his students by forcing them to do numerous favors in exchange for college recommendation letters. That’s just sooooo messed up.” Ann crossed her arms. “It reminds me of that disgusting Kamoshida and what he did to the volleyball team... to Shiho.” With Ann’s recent recollection of a traumatic memory, Makoto instinctively placed a hand on her friend’s back to comfort her while her friend shook her head profusely, her fists clenched tightly. 

Although Makoto was trying to console Ann, her comrades’ remark about their current Mementos target brought a shiver to her spine. Realizing how the situation felt like a nightmare deja vu considering she was just thinking about this right before she fell into this daydream. Makoto felt her hands become clammy. To quietly soothe herself and not wanting others to worry about her any further, she opted to remain silent and instead, ran a hand through her hair, twirling the strands near her headband. 

Suddenly, a flash of vivid memories that she refused to reminisce appeared to her:

_“You have been at the top of your class since day one. Your conduct is good and your teachers favor you. I could write you a recommendation for any college of your choosing, Makoto Niijima.”_

_“Your lineage must certainly play a part in this excellence. If something disappointing were to happen here, that wouldn’t reflect very well on your sister… do you understand?”_

_“Your sister would have solved this easily if she were in your position. My expectations of you are high. I hope you don’t disappoint.”_

Her previous exchanges with Principal Kobayakawa tormented her mind. Although he did no actual harm to her, the thought of how he pressured her to investigate on her future comrades turned friends in exchange for a recommendation letter brought her to feel a lot of shame. Adding fuel to the fire was how she was too late in realizing he never truly cared about the well-being of the students, which was shown how he refused to believe in the crimes of Kamoshida as well as leaving her to solve Kaneshiro’s student trafficking scheme on her own. He merely used her as a tool to salvage the little reputation Shujin had wherein his job was at stake. Regardless of already making amends, it sickened her with how low she went, throwing her principles away like that to please a dishonorable adult all for the sake of obeying him and for what? _A stupid piece of paper_. 

Saving her from her tortuous rumination was a hand doing smooth circular motions on her back. Looking up, Makoto found Ren with an endearing yet concerned gaze at her once again. Although, she wasn’t surprised at how attuned he can be with other people’s emotions. After spending more time with him due to her fake-dating plan to help Eiko, she saw how Ren was empathic, always knew what to say or do at any given moment. He barely uttered a word but she could tell he must have sensed this was a memory she wanted to move past from (because she did confide this to him during one of their hangouts). Perhaps, his compassionate behavior was to assist her in absolving the guilt that constantly haunted her. Makoto was comforted through his mere presence and touch, which caused her hands to stop sweating, her heart beating at a much slower pace. 

Ren must have already noticed she had already calmed down so he resumed driving but not before squeezing her hand to further comfort her. A few minutes later, he pushed his foot on the brakes as they now arrived at the portal, which Makoto presumed would lead them to their target. 

After everyone stepped out of the van, Morgana transformed back into his ‘cat’ form and asked Ren, “Joker, who will be part of the main party and who will be back-up? It’s up to you to decide.” 

Ren held his chin then closed his eyes briefly. After opening his eyes, he then announced his choices, “For the frontlines, I want Skull, Noir, and…” Ren stopped to lock his eyes onto the final person as if they were the only two people in the room. “Queen. You’re our strategist and second-in-command. I want you to be beside me as much as possible.” 

Hearing Ren choose her with absolute conviction along with seeing that **_charming smirk_ ** plastered on his face when he said it turned her as red as a tomato. She could only hope her mask was enough to hide her flusteredness. This version of Ren as well as his mannerisms in her dream was stirring up a lot of unfamiliar emotions. With this sudden yet puzzling attraction she had for him brought to light, she couldn’t help but wonder if her feelings for him were…

She restrained herself from continuing the thought nor even dared to continue it: 

_Remember Niijima, this is not real!_

Struggling to gather herself after sloppy attempts to deal with her perplexing feelings, she merely nodded to Ren. 

“Then it’s settled.” Ren turned himself around, facing the reddish-black portal leading to their target. “Ready to steal this guy’s heart?” 

“Ready!” The team shouted in unison as they entered the portal. 

* * *

Makoto saw a man standing at the far end as if he were anticipating their presence. 

“That must be Shimano’s shadow.” Futaba remarked as the team halted midway to prepare for an arduous fight that was about to come. 

“So this must be the abusive principal that demands students to do him certain favors in exchange for a college recommendation letter, correct?” Yusuke asked while not leaving his fiery glare upon the Shadow. 

“You’re correct, Fox,” Haru replied then spoke again, ”According to the Phansite, these ‘favors’ are quite numerous ranging from giving him expensive gifts to even… I wish to not elaborate on the next one.” 

Ryuji hit his two fists together. “We gotta stop this asshole!” 

“Let’s go talk to him.” Morgana waved his hand to signal the team to resume walking.

Upon the Thieves going nearer, Shimano scrunched his eyebrows and clenched his teeth, clearly annoyed at their sudden presence. Similar to their previous Mementos targets, Makoto noticed the shadow’s sinister yellow eyes shone with rage, his entire body enveloped in a black aura.

The shadow of the abusive principal scowled, “Just who are you and why are you in my territory?” 

“You must be that principal who’s been abusing your authority to take advantage of your students!” Panther asked, stomping her feet to express her annoyance. 

“That’s correct. I’m the principal. I can do whatever the hell I want and please,” Shimano snarked, “Plus those foolish students of mine will do everything they can just to get their hands on my college recommendation letter.” 

Noir widened her stance then uncharacteristically raised her meek voice, “You’re an authority figure. You should be using your position to assist your students instead of abusing it!” 

“But the rewards I get are too good. To be in this position of power, I have these children wrapped around my finger. Money, expensive gifts - “ Shimano maniacally laughed then devilishly licked his lips. “But most of all, those delicate, pure bodies of my female students. The euphoria I feel to have their virginities taken away by me.” 

The Shadow then turned his attention to Makoto who had been quiet the entire time, speaking like he knew how to push her buttons. “You know what kind of students are the best to take advantage of? Those rule-abiding honor students. How wonderful it feels for those goody two-shoes pushovers to beg on their knees and do whatever it takes just to get my recommendation letter.” 

Makoto stayed silent for the very reason the whole exchange had been reminiscent of her shameful past. However, Shimano’s recent remark weakened her already wobbly knees. She was certain she never encountered him in reality yet his words cut her like knives, piercing through her psyche. His words triggered a recollection with what Akechi had told her when they bumped into each other once in the subway station: 

_“Oh that’s surprising,” Akechi sighed then spoke disappointingly, “So you’re just the good-girl type of pushover.”_

And then such recall started a semantic network of horrible memories of the life she had before becoming a Phantom Thief - a life meant to please and live up to the expectations of the adults around her. Akechi’s good-girl type of pushover comment, Kobayakwa’s remark of her being only a mere shadow and disappointment when compared to her overachieving sister, but most of all, Sae’s impulsive pronouncement of her little sister being ‘useless’. These flashbacks shattered her already diminishing self-esteem causing Makoto to break into a cold sweat, feel sharp pains on her chest, and gasp for air. 

The Shadow immediately took note of Makoto’s feeble state and mocked her by laughing frenetically. “Seems like one of your comrades related all too well. You students are all the same - so easy to manipulate given how gullible you all can be,” He paused then spoke again, “And as you should be, just tools for us adults to fulfill our desires.” 

Afterwards, Shimano raised both of his arms as if preparing for a ritual. “You kids should always obey your adults because we’re always right. You exist so we can control you. Rebellious kids have no place in this society. In fact, to aid me from this futile attempt of changing my heart, I’ll be summoning my minion-students now.” 

Everyone’s eyes grew wide as Shimano revealed his true form as an Oberon - the Unfaithful Dream-King. Behind him were a horde or Archangels and Angels who quickly formed a circle around the team.

“This is preposterous! We’re evidently outnumbered.” Yusuke grunted as he uncovered his katana. 

Futaba croaked as she slammed her fists onto the keyboard, “No.. Our strategy of having the frontlines and support is useless now.” 

“Mona, I thought only the Palace ruler could summon and control shadows. Why can our target from the Mementos do the same?” Ann asked, summoning Carmen beside her whose hands started to emit balls of flames. 

“Given the nature of his crime, his ability to manipulate his students might have distorted their hearts, converting them into shadows but I’m not sure…” Morgana shook his head in confusion. 

“We can think of all the reasons later but right now, we have to think of a way to get the crap out of here!” Skull clenched his jaw then yelled in frustration. 

As the strategist, Makoto should have joined in the conversation yet words failed to come out from her mouth. Hearing Shimano continue to laugh as well as being haunted by the memories of her past pulled Makoto further into a state of helplessness. She finally lost control of her knees and thus, fell to the ground as she cursed at herself. They would not be in this predicament had she not showed any signs of weakness. 

Makoto found her vision starting to blur, only seeing a faint glimpse of Haru rushing out to her. She was ready to give up until someone’s voice reached out to her: 

“Queen, you know that’s not the real you, right?” 

Makoto’s eyes slightly cleared, seeing Ren standing in front of her, his back facing her as if he were her shield protecting her. He slightly twisted his head to the side yet did not lower his dagger at their enemies. “You’re not the goody-two shoes pushover he’s talking about. That’s not the Makoto we know,” Ren paused then spoke again, “Not the Makoto _I know_ _and admire_.” 

Her lips quivered, struggling to formulate a reply. “B-but Ren, I-” 

“Try to remember the moment when Johanna awakened inside of you. Try to remember what you’ve felt.” 

Upon hearing Ren’s words of encouragement triggered something inside of Makoto. Her eyes suddenly cleared, finding no Shimano, no Ren, or even her teammates but Johanna whose presence radiated the field of darkness they were in with a bright blue light. 

“ _My dear, have you forgotten our contract - that you’ve decided to thread the path of strife?”_

_“No, Johanna I haven’t. I was merely shaken by that despicable adult’s words. I apologize for briefly losing my heart.”_

_“It is easy to be shaken as you have not fully found your resolve yet… but worry not for your comrades and most especially your leader will be the very key to your resolve. You seem to be attracted to this charming and empathic boy, aren’t you my dear?”_

Makoto tried to form a coherent reply but Johanna’s remark about her emerging romantic interest in Ren caught her off guard. The mere thought of such conversation with her Persona out of all people about her romantic troubles was leaving her quite flustered. She expected it to be Ann who had always been knowledgeable about these things but _Johanna_ ? Never in her wildest dreams. 

_“Seems like I have found my answer based on your expressions.”_ Johanna chuckled. _“Perhaps such matters are best for another time. But for now, remember the graduation from your false self. Remember the part of you that refuses to please and put these heinous adults onto pedestals. Remember the rage you feel when these grievances caused by them happen.”_

As Johanna’s radiance embraced Makoto, the high priestess softly whispered her last words before fading, _“Always remember your justice, my dear Makoto.”_

Opening her eyes, Makoto was once again in the Mementos, seeing her comrades, Shimano, and the horde of his minions that surrounded them. From the moment she stood up, she instantly locked eyes with Ren, who merely smiled and nodded then went back to face their enemies. Given her recent conversation about Ren with Johanna, the thought of Ren, the sight of him, and the fact they were briefly lost in each other’s gaze automatically enabled a flustered state on her end. Her Persona was right - it was something she _had to think about_ but for time being, she needed to focus on her mission.

Staring at the shadows and Shimano, rage flowed through her glowing red eyes. After that much needed pep talk from Johanna, Makoto was not going to let some meaningless words falter her anymore. She was ready to let out her fists of justice, which had been demanding to be released - all the more so at the sight of the stupid smug on Shimano’s face. 

Clanking her tekko, she spoke with sudden conviction: 

“Let’s smack the living hell out of this asshole.” 

* * *

Makoto quickly scanned the area in order to come up with a strategy. She knew all too well they were clearly outnumbered. However, she was certain there was a way to get them out of their predicament. 

And she was going to do _whatever the hell it damn takes_ as the team’s strategist to find it. 

While analyzing the Shadows’ weaknesses, Makoto called out to Futaba, “Oracle could you please scan around the circle of shadows and see if there are any weak spots?” 

Shimano was at the back - far away from the circle, clearly seeing no point in joining the fray due to his overconfidence in ‘winning’ this battle. 

Makoto’s eyes flared upon hearing the Shadow continue to maniacally laugh. 

_Let’s just see about that._

“Queen! The weak spot is at your left. If you and the team can make an opening, you should be able to get out of the circle.” 

“Thank you Oracle! Hmm…” Makoto replied as she twirled her hair. She needed to come up with a solution swiftly because the shadows were slowly closing in between them. After a few seconds, a Eureka moment came to her as if the Wise Old Man archetype briefly took over her mind: 

_That’s it! The Archangels and the Angels are weak to Nuke and Curse respectively, which are Ren’s and my representative elements. Additionally with each of our comrades’ individual battle strengths, I’m certain we’ll be out in no time._

Makoto turned around to speak with Ren regarding her plan. She was about to open her mouth but instead beamed a smile upon the leader’s quick-witted response as he had already sensed what she was thinking, “You want to do a joint attack right? You and me?” 

She nodded in response. “Yes. Both of our Personas’ elements are at an advantage. We can annihilate them all in one go.” 

“Alright. Let’s do it but we’ll need to find an opening…” Ren paused then grinned at his vice-leader, “... which I’m sure you already thought of.” 

While Makoto tried her absolute hardest for her cheeks not to flare up as much as possible with Ren’s answer, the leader called the attention of their teammates, “Everyone! I’m turning the floor over to Queen. Listen to her instructions.” 

The team nodded then tilted their heads in the direction of Makoto yet at the same time didn’t leave their sights from the shadows who continued to slowly narrow the distance between them. 

Makoto took a long deep breath then closed her eyes: 

_This will work, Makoto._ **_This will work._ **

Finally having gathered herself, she opened her eyes then gave out orders, “Everyone. We’ll need to create an opening to allow Joker and I do a joint attack to destroy all these shadows in a single blow. First, Panther, you’ll need to use your fire-based spells to create a circle of fire to prevent the Shadows from coming near us. To assist Panther, Skull, your physical attacks will of great help should the enemies pass through the circle of fire. It’s very unlikely but we can’t make any mistakes here.” 

“HELL YEAH!” Time to bash some heads!” Ryuji shouted excitedly as he swung his bludgeon. Afterwards, he nudged Ann’s shoulders who was beside him then grinned at her. “Looks like we’re stuck together again, Panther. I’ll be your knight in shining armor.” 

Ann stuck out her tongue to the blonde, letting out an exasperated sigh as she vigorously punched Ryuji’s shoulders. “PLEASE Skull. Get real. You’re SO far from that.” 

Makoto was tempted to lecture the duo who didn’t seem like they were going to end their squabble anytime soon but decided against it. Now was not the time to babysit her teammates but to focus on the mission on hand. However, she suspected they actually like each other and just couldn’t admit it themselves. She may not be able to read the room sometimes but sensed the attraction between Ryuji and Ann was palpable - the way they became so overprotective of each other was a definitive proof of that.

“Second, Fox and Noir, ranged attacks are the most optimal way to clear the shadows positioned on the weak spot.” Makoto pointed to the area of shadows who were generously spaced out. “There. We’ll require your assistance through the use of your assault rifle and rocket launcher for this one.” 

“Duly noted.” Yusuke and Haru replied as they placed their katana and axe back to their belts respectively then brought out their ranged weapons. 

“Third, Mona, your healing skills will be of tremendous help. Should any of the team get injured, please be ready to cast your Mediarama skill. If no one needs to be medicated, please support Skull in assaulting the Shadows who are able to pass through the fire barrier Panther will be making. Also, once the opening has been secured, we’ll need you to transform back the Mona van to get everyone out while Joker and I launch our attack.” 

Makoto took a quick glance at Ren whom she noticed had not left his sight on her as she elaborated on her plan. Making eye contact with him once again, Makoto couldn’t help but blush yet she continued to talk, “Joker will ride with me so we can do our joint attack.” 

“Panther! I’m here! At your service,” Morgana yelled enthusiastically but it seemed Ann was still busy in her spat with Ryuji. He frowned then quickly changed the subject to mask his disappointment, “Well, I’m here everyone! At your service.” 

“Lastly, Oracle, aside from your navigation, if you could buff our physical attacks and spells, that would be really helpful.” 

“Roger that, Queen! Leave it to me!” Futaba grimaced, cracking her knuckles before typing furiously on her keyboard. 

“Any other questions?” Makoto asked as she held her iron-clad mask, ready to summon Johanna. 

“No questions!” The team responded together. Makoto couldn’t see each of their faces as they were all facing away from her. Nevertheless, she sensed the determined aura they all radiated - a sharp contrast from the almost defeated stance they had earlier. 

“Alright then. Let’s set the plan in motion.” Makoto removed her mask and yelled, “Charge, Johanna!” then hopped onto her Persona while Ren smoothly climbed onto the back. With the uncertainty of the strategy being successful as well as Ren being this _physically_ _close_ to her, Makoto felt the environment suddenly become cagey. Trying to calm herself down, she inhaled and exhaled deeply in her diaphragm as she held onto the motorbike handles. 

All of a sudden, a hand held her tense shoulders and upon such gentle touch had loosen these a bit, leaving Makoto in a more relaxed state. She quickly turned her head around to see Ren gazing her intently yet softly. Even though this was a dream, she noticed the mostly smug but serious Joker in the Metaverse was a sharp contrast from the reserved and gentle Ren in reality. However, as they shared another brief moment in each other’s gaze again, she was seeing the Ren from reality. His mask may have covered those tender puppy-like black eyes but it was through his warm smile that managed to calm her down. She could never fathom how even the most subtle of his actions and expressions were enough to dissipate most of her deepest worries. 

Yet a strange part of her hoped time could stop even just for a minute. She wanted to savor this moment they shared together because she _knew damn well_ it was never going to happen in reality. 

Focusing back to the task at hand, a rush of adrenaline filled inside her, craving for that cathartic feeling - the release of her repressed pent-up anger that could only be satisfied by obliterating every single shadow in this room as well as that obnoxious Shimano. 

Twisting the throttle, she slightly lowered her head down then closed her eyes. 

_It’s time they all felt my rage._

* * *

A few seconds later, Makoto’s plan was set in motion.

“Dance, Carmen!” Ann cried as she removed off her female fatale inspired mask, summoning the gypsy who then didn’t hesitate to create a burst of flames, forming a circle around the team. 

“Eat these, you pieces of shit!” Ryuji bashed the few Shadows who were able to penetrate the fire barrier created by Ann whom he had sworn to protect in order ensure that the flames she casted kept igniting. Alongside him was his Persona, Captain Kidd who easily released bolts of lightning, which disintegrated the shadows who came close to Ann. It was no surprise Ryuji was moving and striking with such haste. After becoming a Phantom Thief, he proudly told Makoto one time he started doing his rigorous track-team training regimen again to increase his strength and agility. 

“Gah! What the freakin’ hell!” Ryuji grunted as he was struck in the shoulder by an Archangel’s sword. However, the evil chuckle of the shadow swiftly transformed into a cry of despair after being slashed to pieces by Morgana’s scimitar. 

“Need some help, Skull?” Morgana extended his hand to Ryuji who was surrounded with a refreshing white aura that made the cut from his shoulder disappear. Ryuji took Morgana’s hand to help him stand up then patted his head. “Thanks Cat. Owe you one!” 

“AGAIN! I’M NOT A CAT!” Morgana growled then swung his weapon powerfully to the side, slicing the Angel into pieces that was about to attack them. 

A barrage of bullets can be heard coming out from Yusuke’s assault rifle, clearing the enemies located on the weak spot. Seeing Haru ready to fire the missle from her grenade launcher, Yusuke bowed towards her direction. “It is your turn now Noir. Please do the honors.” 

“It would be my pleasure, Fox.” Haru replied with a seemingly sadistic smile then pulled the trigger. A huge grenade came out from her weapon, which rapidly detonated upon landing and completely obliterated all the Shadows on that spot. 

“The opening has been cleared! Queen and Joker, it’s time for you to end the show! Serving you two with some buff goodies!” Futaba called Makoto and Ren as she amplified their powers. Afterwards, the hacker joined the others to ride the Mona van to make their escape. With the boost Futaba gave her, Makoto felt a rush of energy through her veins, which then flowed throughout her entire body - her confidence continued to surge even after that talk with Johanna. 

Pushing the gas to increase their speed, Makoto rampaged the shadows that were in their way, sending them flying then disintegrating into thin air. Ren assisted by summoning Arsene to summon waves of Maeiga. Although she needed to concentrate as much as possible, Makoto found it pleasurable to be fighting like this - her smile growing wider after seeing each shadow dissolve into dust. She quietly hummed a tune at the thought of the team working and carrying out her strategy harmoniously and perfectly.

And even though she would never admit this out loud, to be fighting beside Ren whose hands were tightly wrapped around her waist (to which she tried her best efforts to quell the raging butterflies on her stomach), was something she found delightful. The way he knew exactly what she was thinking when she was formulating the strategy as well as the chemistry they have now while battling these shadows together. It seemed almost if they were destined to be partners-in-crime - a thought she found too good to be true. 

Despite the shadows’ best efforts in retaliation, Makoto’s strategy parried every counter-attack. A smirk formed on Makoto’s face as the numbers of the shadows slowly dwindled. From a distance, she heard Shimano shrieked: 

“How could this possibly be?!?” 

Finally finding the perfect spot to carry out their unison attack, Ren offered his hand to Makoto as she pulled the brakes. “Queen, ready to finish them all?” to which she instinctively placed her hand onto his. “Ready as I’ll ever be, Joker. Let’s go!” 

As Makoto drove again, Ren began to stand on Johanna then leaped away from her, summoning Arsene mid-air. Watching him ‘fly away’, Makoto couldn’t quite help but have a fixed gaze on Ren. She was always in awe of how flashy yet charismatic Ren’s agile maneuvers were. Noticing she was losing focus because of her thoughts, Makoto shook her head then initiated a jump as well, following Ren from behind. 

“Ravage them, Arsene! Maeigeon!” Ren faced down as Makoto watched from behind, in awe with the red and black rays forming on the ground where the remaining shadows stood. Maintaining his position as Arsene kept him afloat, Ren shouted to Makoto, “All yours, Queen!” 

“Got it, Joker!” Makoto replied as she turned around to descend, raising her fist. “NOW OUT OF OUR WAY!” 

A nuclear ball started to come out from Makoto’s fist and grew larger and larger as she further dropped down. Once Makoto landed, the bluish-white nuclear bomb combined with the red and black rays from the Maeigeon - forming an astonishing fusion of both Ren and Makoto’s combined attack. Makoto was nowhere in sight yet screams of misery could be heard inside the expanding royal purple explosion that was shrouded with streaks of crimson and obsidian.

From afar the rest of the team found their mouths wide open while witnessing the explosion right in front of them. 

Yusuke excitedly brought out his sketchpad. “I wish to draw such a regal sight! Joker and Queen’s synergy is truly undeniable and it would be disgrace if I’m unable to depict such a masterpiece through my craft!” 

“Way to go Queen and Joker!” The girls pumped their fists in the air as they cheered all together. Afterwards, Ann struck up a conversation regarding the pair. “Well, didn’t you guys notice that Mako… I mean Queen was TOTALLY blushing whenever Joker was talking to her, holding her, or even was literally just beside her?” 

“Panther, you’re most certainly right. She tries her hardest to hide it but I really believe Queen might be falling in love with Joker. It’s adorable AND romantic, almost like a fairytale!” Haru giggled then placed a hand on her chin. “They’ve been spending a lot of time together lately because I always see them outside the Student Council Room after dismissal… Makoto would even hurriedly pack up her things so she can meet him there as soon as possible.” 

“OH! GUYS!” Futaba grinned. “That I can confirm. You see they’ve been texting a lot ‘cause luckily, I have access to Ren’s phone so Team Mom and Dad are on the move! As Ren’s little sister, I give them my blessing!” 

“Oracle! You’re not supposed to be snooping around in Queen’s and Joker’s personal businesses…” Morgana was about to further elaborate but was then interrupted by Ryuji’s speech who seemed quite ecstatic about the thought of his teammates dating. “DUUUUUUDE! I KNEW THERE WAS GOING ON! THAT REN-REN CAN’T HIDE IT FROM US FOREVER! COME ONE ORACLE, YOU GOTTA TELL US WHAT THEY WERE TALKING ABOUT!” 

After debates of whether or not they should be meddling in their comrades’ potential romantic affairs, the team was startled by a loud outburst. Staring at the beautiful explosion growing at its final peak, the team heard deafening collective screams coming from within. Soon, the team was temporarily blinded by a dazzling light. Once they were able to regain their sights, they revered in the twinkling and colorful starlights emitted from the explosion. Once the sparkles disappeared so did the shadows consumed by the attack. The team only saw Makoto riding on Johanna on sight - a smug smile on her lips, her glowing red eyes filled with pride. 

Noticing Ren was descending fast, Makoto hastily started the engine and drove towards his direction. Although she was certain he could land safely given his athleticism, she wanted to ensure more security by having him land on top of Johanna. She drove in full speed then pushed the brakes slowly as Joker landed securely at her back. 

“We make a great pair don’t we, Queen?” Ren flashed his charming smirk. Despite being unable to fully see his expression, the flustered mess inside of her continued to overpower her. She wondered what was with Ren and him being _this dangerously flirtatious_ in her dream. Sure, they’ve been spending a lot of time together nowadays, pretending to be a couple… 

_Couple._

Is that what she wanted? She found no plausible explanation other than what Johanna implicated to her earlier: 

“ _Seems like I have found my answer based on your expressions.”_

Shaking her head, Makoto then drove to Shimano who was now cornered by her comrades, pointing their guns at him. 

“Glad you made it back safely, guys!” Panther was the first one to notice their arrival. 

“And right on time too! He has nowhere to hide now.” Morgana jumped in joy. 

“Look at this loser now! Bet he’s sorry as hell for all the bad things done!” Ryuji roared in triumph as he continued to aim his shotgun at the shadow. 

“Queen that was an excellent strategy like the strokes of a paintbrush moving elegantly to create a masterpiece. And that fusion attack with Joker? Absolutely exquisite! I have actually sketched it and cannot wait to show it to you two.” Yusuke was about to grab his sketchbook until Futaba slapped his hand away from his pocket. “Now is not the time, Inari!” then did a proud thumbs-up to Makoto. 

“Yes Queen! Everything was wonderful indeed! It is only fitting that Queen does the honors of putting an end to this. Well Joker, what do you think?” Haru gleefully remarked, which honestly scared Makoto to the core at her friend’s sometimes subtle yet sadistic remarks. 

Ren nodded to Haru in agreement and faced Makoto, beaming at her with pride. “Noir’s right. You should be the one to finish him off. I know how much this means to you.” He then placed a hand onto Makoto’s shoulders. 

“Thank you Joker and everyone. The strategy would not have worked without your hardwork and teamwork.” Makoto smiled as she moved closer to Shimano. Everyone cleared the way for Makoto to walk as if she was ready to take her rightful throne. 

Pointing her revolver at the shadow, Makoto spoke with tremendous anger, “Shimano, you’re the head of the school. You’re supposed to be taking care of your students, not controlling them. You’re an adult, you should know and be better.” 

“But the power you have as an adult is so good. I craved how much they wanted to please me. Teenagers like you are so easy to manipulate especially if you know we have the things that only we can give them!” Despite being evidently outnumbered, Shimano stood his ground with confidence. 

“It’s disgusting authority figures and adults like you that make me sick. If you won’t change for the better then _I’ll ensure the living hell that you do_!” Makoto’s bloodshot eyes glowed as she yelled at the shadow furiously. Remembering all her pent-up anger against the adults who disappointed and even took advantage of her - Kobayakawa, Kamoshida, and heartbreakingly, her sister. These adults made her stand on a pedestal despite them not following the same standards themselves. Exhausted of it all, Makoto gripped onto her iron-clad mask firmly. She briefly recalled when she first awakened to Johanna. How difficult it was for her to rip off her mask due to how deeply embedded her false public self was - the exemplary honor student that constantly lived up to the demands and expectations of the adults around her. However, she told herself she has had enough. This time, she was going to be more honest with herself - striving to be her authentic self whether the adults liked it or not. 

As she prepared for the final blow, she was able to analyze Shimano’s elemental weakness during their short exchange and luckily, nuclear was the said weakness. She lifted her head with resolute determination. She thought her comrades were right, _it was only fitting that she be the one to end this_. 

At that moment, she heard Johanna’s inner voice speaking to her: 

_“My dear, how much you have changed. Although you have not fully found your resolve yet, the growing determination to broaden your horizons as well as all the rage you have begun to release for the sake of your justice will get you there. I can sense our bond further deepening and it is only deserving that your power also starts to grow.”_

When Johanna’s voice faded, Makoto felt a rush of energy bursting inside her. Opening her eyes, she found herself engulfed in a vivid bluish-white aura, which she presumed was Johanna’s way of gifting her such newfound power. She clenched her teeth once she set her sights on her target once again. 

Ripping off her mask, Makoto screamed at the top of her lungs a spell she hadn’t casted before yet seemed to do so naturally as if it were an instant reflex: 

“FRIEDYNE!” 

In the ground where Shimano stood developed the largest nuclear blast that Makoto and her comrades had ever seen. The attack engulfed the shadow who screeched in pain. Everyone was temporarily blinded as the bluish-white blast covered the whole area. After the explosion ended, the team were left unscathed from the attack as they stood firmly in their positions, only Shimano was seen on his knees. 

Pointing at her revolver again at the now fragile shadow, Makoto asked, “Are you ready to repent for your crimes now?” 

Shimano, now on his human form, looked sullen as he began to speak, “I was always the loser. Being in a serious amount of debt and my wife leaving me for another guy. However, being the principal and in that position of authority made me feel like a winner for once in my life.” 

Makoto found herself calming down yet still spoke with a certain rage at the thought of Shimano’s injustices, “Even so you had no excuse to treat your students like that. I may not be an adult myself and do not know what these problems may feel like,” Makoto paused then spoke again, “But the right thing to do as an adult or even as a decent human being is helping your students with their problems rather than using them as a mere solution to yours.” 

Finally, Shimano displayed signs of remorse, covering his face in shame. “You’re right. As an adult, I should have set an example to these kids but instead I took advantage of them and because of that I have no right to be the head of this school.” 

“Now how do you intend to take responsibility for all the sins you’ve done?” 

“I’ll return everything - the money and the gifts. I’ll resign then confess for all my crimes then start anew.” Shimano paused as he began to be engulfed by a luminous white light then gently smiled at Makoto. “I’m sorry for everything and thank you for showing me how to live the right away again. We adults should learn a thing or two from you.” 

After Shimano uttered his last word, his figure disappeared, leaving an item for Ren to grab. 

“Good job everyone! Now let’s go home. It’s been a loooooong day! I want some yakisoba!” Futaba yawned. 

“We couldn’t have done without Queen! You were so amazing back there!” Ann swung her arms, clearly proud of her friend. 

“Yeah, Miss Prez! You and your smarty-pants brain! Without ya, we’d definitely be pummeled back there!” Ryuji was about to nudge his elbow at Makoto’s shoulder but halted, knowing Makoto was trained in Aikido, can nudge him back with a force he could never recover from. 

Everyone continued to cheer for Makoto while their leader remained silent and Makoto didn’t understand why she had been bothered about it. Despite being the leader, Ren was mostly the quiet type, only speaking when important matters were at hand. 

However, silence instantly filled the room as Ren suddenly closed the distance between him and Makoto. He was standing so close to her leaving Makoto completely at a loss for words. The last time he was facing this close to her was when he had saved her from a pillar collapsing due to Wakaba’s Shadow. She recalled the warmth coming out from his body that was firmly pressed against hers. 

Makoto was about to question what in the world was Ren doing but lost her ability to speak as Ren cupped her cheeks, stroking it tenderly with his thumb.

A soft gentle smile formed on Ren’s face as he spoke to her, “Queen it’s all thanks to you that we’ve accomplished our mission today. I’m in awe of you. Your brilliant and beautiful mind.” 

Sharing an intimate with Ren once again, Makoto felt time ceased to exist as if Ren and her were the only two people in the room. Despite vaguely seeing the faces and hearing the cheers of their friends, all her eyes could see was Ren and his facial features. All her ears could hear was the sound of his calming voice. 

All she could grasp at that moment was him - his gentle hands that continued to warm his cheeks and his lustrous black eyes that lovingly gazed at her. All of these further tugged and melted her heartstrings. 

“And now, I want to show you my gratitude.” Ren said then he closed his eyes - drawing himself closer to her - their faces now almost inches away from each other. 

Makoto knew she was surely dreaming because there was no way that Ren would be doing this in reality. They may have been hanging out for quite some time but she was ABSOLUTELY certain they were never going to end up together because _why would Ren want to be with someone who was sure to flunk at a test of romance like her?_

And yet for once in her life, she entertained the selfishness in her as a part of her yearned for this fantasy to become a reality. She had now realized after all the times they’ve spent together - the Yakuza movies, the Hawaii nature walks and sunset watching, the study sessions, their solo strategy meetings, this _daydream_ , and most especially the fake dates turned into hangouts and heart to heart talks.

She quickly thought of all the qualities that had always gravitated her to him. His prideful yet irresistible charming smirk, his bravery and integrity to rebel against a society that has wronged him and others despite being labelled as a criminal, his overprotectiveness, his subtle yet constant deep appreciation of her, him treating her like his equal, but most of all his empathy and kindness as he continued to help the people around him - how much he’s _helped her_. She couldn’t have broadened her horizons and be the Makoto Niijima she has always strived to be without his unwavering support. 

No matter how much she denied it, one glance at his face again was all it took. _That was when she knew_. 

_Checkmate._

_Makoto Niijima, you are helplessly falling in love with Ren Amamiya._

_No wait, you are not falling in love._ _YOU ARE ALREADY IN LOVE WITH HI_ _M_ _._

And a few seconds later, it was almost as if Ren could read her mind, granting her wish. 

“No more being a fake couple. Real. I want us to be real.” As he softly pressed his lips against hers. 

* * *

“You! “You! Pay attention! Is that how you listen when someone’s asking you a question!?” Mr. Ushimaru looked at Makoto’s direction, his eyes filled with murderous intent. 

Makoto was startled at the sound of Mr. Ushimaru’s angry voice. She realized she was definitely daydreaming then impatiently tapped her fingers. She felt irritated because it ended right before the _‘best’_ part happened. 

Realizing her thoughts and its accompanying emotions, she slightly jolted and muttered to herself: 

_Wait. Hold on. Do I like Ren in a romantic sense? But I’m meeting him later… What do I do?_

Before she could be completely drowned in her own thoughts, she was once again interrupted by Mr. Ushimaru’s voice, which grew to be angrier this time. 

_Okay Niijima, now’s not the time! Let’s figure that out later._

Despite her loss of concentration, Makoto’s posture remained straight and was still somehow magically looking at the board. However, she held her breath as she prepared for the worse that was about to come: 

She quietly breathed a sigh of relief upon hearing Mr. Ushimaru called out to the classmate at her back: 

“Youda! LISTEN!” 

Although she was thankful it wasn’t her, she deeply worried for Youda who was probably frightened to death, hearing him take a huge gulp as he prepared for his demise. 

In usual fashion, Mr. Ushimaru readied to throw the chalk to the direction of Youda. Mentally calculating the trajectory of his throw, Makoto concluded it was guaranteed to hit _her_ and not Youda. Regardless, she was already tired of this unnecessary behavior of Mr. Ushimaru’s. He didn’t need to potentially harm a student just because they weren’t paying attention. A verbal reminder would have already suffice. 

Makoto furrowed her brows as Mr. Ushimaru released the chalk from his hands powerfully. 

Surely, she didn’t have the Third Eye Ability like Ren did. However, it felt at that instant, time slowed down for Makoto, which allowed her to get a good look to be able to do what she wanted to do. Once the chalk was within her reach, Makoto caught it precisely using her right hand. 

As Makoto held the chalk up high, the room was suddenly filled with silence - all eyes staring at her with amazement. Makoto then glanced at Mr. Ushimaru whose jaws had dropped as if he had seen a ghost. 

She stood up from her seat and walked towards her teacher who remained frozen. She glanced at the blackboard to quietly read the question: “What if you adhered too much to your Persona archetype?” 

A question she knew and related all too well, which she pondered thanks to her daydream. Makoto reiterated to herself once again: 

_No more. This time I’m going to be more honest with myself regardless of what others may think._

Makoto handed back the chalk to Mr. Ushimaru while she answered his question, “Mr. Ushimaru, if you adhere too much to your Persona archetype, you will become nothing but a society’s puppet. We must also learn to strive to be true to ourselves.” 

Trying his best to formulate a reply but could barely form a comprehensible sentence, Mr. Ushimaru stuttered, “U-Uh, excellent answer as always. T-thank you N-Niijima.” 

Going back to her seat, Makoto dared not to look at anyone except Haru. Her friend didn’t say a word but beamed a smile at her as if she were Makoto’s proud mother. 

Once she sat on her chair and resumed writing, Makoto lowered her head down and found herself grinning. She didn’t know what compelled her to do such a thing. Maybe it was Johanna entering her subconscious or maybe the Hero archetype possessed her. Yet whatever it was, for the first time in a long time, she was extremely proud of herself for standing up for her classmate like that. _She was finally living up to her justice_. 

Makoto could hear soft murmurs from her classmates across the room. Although Mr. Ushimaru went back to discuss the topic at hand, it seemed he was still stunned as to what had happened and merely paid attention at writing on the board, ignoring the noises escalating around the room. 

“The Student Council President really did that to a teacher and of all teachers it was Mr. Ushimaru?!?” 

“I can’t believe it. What happened to the goody two-shoes Miss Prez?” 

“That really shut Mr. Ushimaru up huh? It’s about time someone stood up against him throwing chalks to his students! Go Miss President!” 

“Didn’t think the robotic Miss Prez had it in her to catch the chalk in such a cool way! I was wrong about her!” 

Robotic, goody two-shoes - those comments used to bother her. Admittingly, it still does sometimes but Makoto swore to herself she refused to be constrained to such labels. She may be famously known as the exemplary honor and student council president but Makoto knew _she was much more than that_. 

Johanna was right. After broadening her horizons, Makoto realized how much she’s changed - how much she’s grown. Maybe she was even experiencing a kind of rebirth as she uncovered new sides of herself. There were a lot of things she didn’t know about herself or the world around her - something she was still puzzled with. However, she was determined to figure out on who she wants to be on her own terms. Slowly but surely, she knew she was getting closer to finding her resolve. Lifting her head, she muttered to herself: 

_This emerging side of me feels like me - the real me and I will not apologize for it._

**Author's Note:**

> Don't you all just love Makoto being her usual badass self? :D 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this and as always, comments are deeply appreciated! 
> 
> Given that I'm a huge psychology nerd, I've incorporated some psychological concepts in this piece, which I would really love to explain here. So just two points I wish to elaborate: 
> 
> 1\. The term Persona is one of Carl Jung's archetypes. You'll usually see its symbol as a theatrical mask, which reflects one's public personality or social role. Now how does this relate to our beloved Queen? As you can see in the beginning of the game, Makoto heavily embodied her Persona archetype - strictly playing the social role of being the prim and proper, rule-abiding honor student that was expected of the adults around her. Makoto did this out of her need to please the adults around her - not wanting to disappointing them as she believed her 'true' self was based on what these adults wanted to her be. That's why I find the iron-clad mask so fitting for her. We all know iron is a metal that's hard, which perfectly reflects how deeply embedded Makoto's public self was to her identity so much to the point she believed it was her whole identity. I think her wonderful character development revolves heavily on how she was able to understand her Persona archetype wasn't the entirety of her being; therefore, leading the journey of broadening her horizons to find her true self. 
> 
> 2\. Psychoanalysts (i.e. Freud, Jung) believed in the powers of the unconscious and how this can influence one's thoughts and behaviors. Because some thoughts can be anxiety-inducing or threatening to our psyche, individuals repress these thoughts to their unconscious to protect themselves. Despite awakening to Johanna, I headcanon Makoto still dealing with bouts of insecurity and as someone who doesn't want her loved ones to worry about her, she may mask her thoughts and feelings then repress these. Since dreams reveal one's unconscious thoughts and emotions, I decided to choose dreams as a way to reveal Makoto's inner conflicts in spite of some being resolved during her awakening. I also wanted to use the concept of one's unconscious manifesting in dreams as a way to uncover some of Makoto's hidden feelings, more specifically her romantic feelings for Ren. You can see in the end of the story, she gets confused with her romantic attraction to Ren despite confirming it in her daydream and that's because thoughts and emotions (at face value) from the unconscious doesn't easily surface into consciousness (and I think Makoto's worries about her lack of knowledge on love is what may hold her back from fully admitting her feelings or pursuing it) BUT since the idea finally enters her consciousness, it sparks something inside of her ( _and we all know how bold Makoto can get in spite of her insecurities - one of the many reasons why I love her :'(_ ) leading to **the iconic "I'll be your study partner."** during her SL Rank 9 :D 
> 
> _My apologies and thank you for indulging me in my psychology trash :D_
> 
> Once again, thank you so much for giving this piece a chance and even though I'm not quick in publishing pieces, I will continue to write about this beloved OTP to the my best of abilities! :D


End file.
